


Ну и что с того?

by Hitoris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aromantic, Dry Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Gay Character, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Role Reversal, Roleswap
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoris/pseuds/Hitoris
Summary: Студентка и её лучший друг решают скоротать время на квартире её брата – самовлюбленного бабника. Что может пойти не так?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Одна из множества тех небольших историй, которые обычно бывает лень записывать. Но тут как раз подвернулся подходящий повод, так что вот вам результат. 
> 
> При желании первую главу можно пропустить, если лень много читать и хочется просто PWP.
> 
> Варнинг: много мата и сомнительного юмора (в первой части). И секса (со второй и далее). Читателям, мыслящим исключительно категориями укешек-семешек, следует начинать с готовностью порвать пару шаблонов.

— Постой, Лин… Ты уверена, что он не будет против? — молодой человек несколько нерешительно вошел через приоткрытую дверь. Следом за ним вошла девушка, и закрыла её за собой.

— Абсолютно! — бодро ответила она, осматриваясь. Они оказались в небольшой квартире-студии, довольно стандартной на вид. Мебель и довольно минималистическая обстановка выдавала, что квартира скорее всего арендуемая. На общем фоне выделялись разве что несколько массивных тренажеров в одной стороне комнаты, а также большая кровать, стоявшая у стены ближе к центру помещения.

Парень неловко озирался по сторонам, периодически поглядывая на девушку. Он был до безобразия высоким и при этом практически болезненно тощим. Из-за этого сочетания он казался даже выше, чем был на самом деле. Особенно забавно это смотрелось в контрасте с девушкой, чей рост был несколько ниже среднего. Его темные, слегка вьющиеся волосы средней длины были собраны сзади в простой хвост, обнажая довольно высокий лоб. Бледное худое лицо с зелеными глазами и относительно пухлыми губами, хоть и не было особо примечательным, выглядело достаточно ухоженным. Выделялся разве что нос, доставшийся ему от еврейского дедушки. На нем была довольно броская темно-сиреневая водолазка какого-то модного бренда и темные джинсы скинни, будто преднамеренно подчеркивающие худобу их владельца. На плече висела дорогая на вид кожаная сумка с едва помещающимися в нее различными учебными принадлежностями.

— Мой братишка клёвый. Жуть какой странный, самовлюбленный долбоклюй… Но клёвый. Он не будет против, если мы тут потусим до следующей лекции, — она села на край кровати, поставив рядом свой рюкзак, так же набитый какими-то учебниками и тетрадями. — Ой, да хватит тебе трусить, Марти! Иди сюда, — девушка подозвала его, похлопав ладонью по кровати, а сама скинула кроссовки и забралась на нее с ногами.

Лин была слегка пухлой на вид. Но не настолько, как можно было подумать, если судить только по её груди довольно большого размера. На миниатюрном тельце девушки она выглядела несколько неуместно и непропорционально, и, судя по проглядывающему из-под одежды спортивному бра, на самом деле была еще больше. Девушка была одета в спортивном стиле: свободная белая футболка, обычные синие джинсы и светло-голубая ветровка. Благодаря отсутствию косметики и короткой стрижке её даже можно было бы принять за мальчика, но только со спины. Волосы девушки были окрашены в ярко-рыжий, почти оранжевый цвет. Хотя по уже отросшим корням волос можно было заметить, что на самом деле они довольно темные. Её розоватое лицо было простым, но приятным: круглое, с плавными чертами, полными щеками и небольшим носом. Лоб прикрывала густая длинная челка, ниспадая почти до уровня её карих глаз.

— Ну ладно, убедила. Раз уж он доверил тебе ключ от своей квартиры, — заметил парень, аккуратно присаживаясь рядом с ней на край кровати. Он положил ногу на ногу и откинулся назад, упершись в одеяло вытянутыми руками.

— Э-э-э… ну, не то, чтобы доверил, — попыталась объяснить девушка, вытаскивая из рюкзака какую-то книгу. — Просто так получилось. Как-то раз в прошлом году он у меня ключи забыл… потом, видимо, решил, что потерял их… и сделал новые, вот…

— Понятненько, то есть мы сейчас вломились без разрешения в квартиру твоего брата, пока его нет дома? Ну да, какие тут могут быть проблемы… — саркастично заметил он, заметно понизив голос к концу фразы. Стало понятно, что у него был скорее баритон, хоть обычно он и говорил довольно высоко для своего голоса.

— Да не боись, я ему с утра SMS-ку скинула, что зайду между лекциями. Ну и вообще, похоже, он дома. Разве не слышишь, вроде же вода в душе включена? — она кивнула в сторону двери, очевидно ведущей в ванную комнату. В тишине можно было расслышать равномерный шелест капель воды, приглушенный за счет звукоизоляции.

— Да, похоже на то, — подтвердил Марти, прислушиваясь. — Странно, если он дома, почему дверь была закрыта на ключ? Он всегда изнутри запирается?

— Не знаю, я к нему редко захожу. Но вообще ничего удивительного, учитывая, какую жизнь он ведет…

— Так, ты меня пугаешь, — молодой человек удивленно поднял брови. — Он кто, Джеймс Бонд?

— Браво, ты практически угадал, — почти рассмеялась она. — В каком-то смысле. Ну то есть, он не шпион, конечно. Но вот девушек в одну только эту квартирку наведывалось наверняка не меньше, чем было у старины Бонда… за всю его жизнь. Заметь, он её чуть больше года снимает.

— Серьезно? П-ф-ф, а я-то уж было губу раскатал… — юноша вздохнул, демонстративно надув губы.

— Да, к сожалению, тут ты в пролете, от слова совсем. Будь у нас в городе рейтинг стопроцентных натуральнейших натуралов, Фил наверняка бы занял почетное призовое место.

— Эх, тоска-печаль… Я всегда говорил: этому миру нужно больше геев, — поучительным тоном сказал он, откинувшись на кровать и заложив руки за голову. Несколько секунд он смотрел в потолок молча, но вдруг резко повернулся к сидевшей рядом по-турецки Лин.

— Так, стоп. Знаю я этих ваших натуральнейших натуралов. Насмотрелся в свое время. Они обычно жуткие гомофобы. Может, мне уже пора начать репетировать свою роль четкого ни-разу-не-голубого пацанчика, пока он в душе? — спросил он, попытавшись изобразить пальцами какой-то рэперский жест… Судя по всему не очень удачно.

— Да не-е-е, — рассмеялась она, дотянувшись рукой до его запястья, чтобы убрать этот «чоткий» жест. — Я же говорю, он хороший. И не гомофоб совершенно. У нас есть двоюродный кузен, он тоже гей. Несколько лет назад мы втроем все лето у его родителей на ферме жили. Так вот, кузен и мой брат замечательно ладили. Практически лучшими друзьями были. Даже ночевали в одной комнате.

— Х-м-м… — протянул он с широкой улыбкой, уставившись куда-то вдаль.

— Что это ты тут разулыбался, котяра?

— Да так… Внезапно захотелось написать сочинение на тему «Мое лето на ферме с кузеном-геем или как я потерял анальную девственность».

— Пошляк. Жуткий пошляк, ты, — Лин старалась сохранить серьезное выражение лица, но не выдержала и рассмеялась в голос.

— Тоже мне, новость… — он закатил глаза, довольно улыбаясь собственной шутке. — Так, ладно. Мне нужно больше подробностей. А то мне еще сочинение писать, знаешь ли. Раз у него от девочек отбоя нет, я так понимаю, он хотя бы симпатичный?

— Спойлеры! Извиняй, но придется тебе подождать, пока сам все не увидишь.

— Злюка! За что ты так со мной?!

— Не, ну ты же не думаешь, что я собственноручно лишу себя возможности лицезреть твою физиономию? — хитро улыбаясь, она вытянула ноги поперек кровати, чтобы прилечь рядом с другом.

— Ох, что-то этот демонический огонек в твоих глазах начинает меня пугать, — прикрыл он глаза ладонью, выглядывая сквозь пальцы. — Ну хоть намекни, а? Давай так: моргни дважды, если он больше похож на Джонни Деппа, чем на сиденье от унитаза, трижды — если наоборот.

— Ничего не знаю, ничего не вижу, никому ничего не скажу, — почти пропела Лин.

— Ну ладно, молчи уж. Но я тебе это еще припомню… — сказал он, косясь на подругу наиграно-сердито.

— Ой-ой-ой, как страшно. И что же ты мне сделаешь? — девушка игриво закатила глаза с усмешкой, как вдруг после секундной паузы почувствовала, что в её правую грудь упирается чей-то длинный тонкий мизинец. Марти, невинно улыбаясь, смотрел куда-то в сторону, делая вид что он тут совсем ни при чем. — Ай! Ах ты гадина! Я сейчас тебя так тыкну, что ты неделю сидеть не сможешь, — она схватила его за обе руки и повалила на спину, нависнув сверху и прижав к кровати коленом.

— Радость моя, тыкалку сперва отрасти, а потом обещать будешь! — продолжил он поддразнивать подругу, при этом даже не пытаясь вырваться из её хватки.

Внезапно дверь в ванную комнату резко распахнулась:

— Эй! Чего расшумелись? Не даете человеку спокойно помыться, ну в самом деле!

Стоявший на пороге молодой человек бегло осмотрел комнату, пока не наткнулся глазами на собственную кровать. Его голова, лицо и верхняя половина тела были основательно намылены. И да, мыльная пена — это единственное, что хотя бы местами прикрывало его отменно накаченное, мускулистое тело ровного загорелого оттенка. Из-за пены было сложно рассмотреть его лицо целиком, но даже так было очевидно, что выглядел он куда лучше среднего.

— А, большая сестренка, это ты… Я уж думал, ко мне опять вломились эти два соседских дебила, — он бегло окинул взглядом сестру и её друга, зависших от удивления в той же странной позе, — Если ты собралась приводить ко мне своего бойфренда на потрахульки, могла бы хоть предупредить заранее, я бы свалил куда-нибудь.

— Не тебе других людей дебилами называть, братец, — констатировала она, слезая с остолбеневшего от удивления Марти, и спустила ноги с кровати. — Во-первых, хоть бы прикрылся полотенцем, извращуга. Во-вторых, я тебе написала, что зайду. И в-третьих, это не мой бойфренд, а мой друг Марти. И в-четвертых он вообще-то гей, — она кивнула в сторону друга, который все это время неподвижно лежал на спине, лишь невольно присвистнув почти беззвучно, когда обнаженный братец Лин сделал шаг в комнату. Услышав свое имя, однако, он рывком перевернулся на живот, затем несколько неуклюже вскочил с кровати сразу на ноги и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к ванной.

— Э, да. Привет, — он протянул руку, заметно нервничая. — Я гей… То есть, я Мартин. Но она права, я… вот, — выпалил он, смущаясь.

— Рад знакомству, Мартин. А я Фил, — он открыто улыбнулся и спокойно ответил на рукопожатие, будто не замечая, как нервничает его новый знакомый.

— Взаимно, — уже спокойнее ответил Мартин, выдохнув. Конечно, было большим облегчением, что Фил воспринял его спокойно. Но смотреть ему в лицо, не переводя взгляд на более любопытные части тела, по-прежнему было не просто…

— Ого. А я-то себя высоким считал. Но ты так просто каланча, — отметил Фил, приблизившись еще на шаг, без зазрения совести вторгаясь в личное пространство Марти, что ожидаемо смутило его еще больше. Он попытался прикинуть разницу в росте, проведя рукой в уровень со своей головой до лица собеседника.

— А, да, я… разве что самую малость выше, — почти виновато пробормотал он, инстинктивно втягивая голову в плечи.

— Да на пол головы, не меньше! — одобрительно усмехнулся Фил. — Сколько в тебе? Метра два, больше?

— Всего 195, но я почти всем поначалу кажусь выше, — пытался оправдаться Мартин.

— Все равно завидую! — рассмеялся он, не обращая внимания на пену, уже стекающую на пол. — Во мне-то всего 189, да и то со скрипом.

— Так, хватит мериться тут всяким непотребством, — вмешалась в их разговор девушка. — Братец, пшел назад в душ, домывайся. А ты — хватит пялиться на его член! — одернула она друга за плечо. И тут Марти опомнился, осознав, куда был направлен его взгляд последние несколько секунд, и попытался было извиниться, но Фил заговорил первым.

— Ладно, ладно, уже ухожу. Я быстро, только голову домою. Вы тут не скучайте, детки, — сказал он, подмигнув в их сторону, и вернулся обратно в ванную, закрыв за собой дверь.

Еще несколько секунд Мартин, не дыша и даже не моргая, смотрел на уже закрытую дверь ванной комнаты. Затем, наконец, шумно прерывисто выдохнул и развернулся к Лин.

— Ой, божечки… Меня сейчас инсульт хватит, — полушепотом произнес он, схватившись за голову одной рукой и прижимая к груди вторую. Быстрым шагом он вернулся к кровати и сел, тяжело дыша.

— Успокойся уже, — она присела рядом, положив руку ему на плечо. — Видишь, говорила же, он хороший!

— Хороший? Хороший?! Да ты шутишь! Он же… Он… Как?! — практически в шоке, парень никак не мог сформулировать свою мысль. Его дыхание еще больше участилось.

— Так, тихо. Тебе в пакетик дать подышать? — решила подколоть его Лин.

— Какой к хренам пакетик! Ты его видела? Все, Лин, ты… Вот как ты могла так со мной поступить?! Все эти два года, что мы знакомы… Да как ты могла прятать от меня такое сокровище все это время?.. — обвиняюще уставился он на девушку, но та в приступе смеха уткнулась лицом в кровать. — Чего ржешь? Я серьезно!

— Прости-прости, — отсмеявшись наконец, она поднялась. — Если бы я знала, что ты так на него отреагируешь, я бы тебя в первый же день универа с ним познакомила.

— Ну, все, — обижено скрестил он руки на груди, сурово уставившись на подругу. — Мне срочно нужны обнимашки. Обнимашки или смерть!

— Ну ладно, ладно, иди сюда… — не задумываясь, она обхватила Марти за шею и притянула поближе, почти завалив себе на колени.

— М-м-м, да. Уже лучше, — устроился он поудобнее, развернувшись лицом к её животу, тяжело выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Ему пришлось поджать ноги, чтобы уместиться на оставшемся ему кусочке кровати.

Спустя минуту ему все же удалось немного расслабиться. Возможно, даже слишком, поскольку он даже не заметил, как почти бесшумная дверь ванной комнаты вновь открылась. Лин, судя по всему, тоже не замечала брата до последнего, глядя куда-то вверх, задумчиво поглаживая Марти по голове. Лишь услышав голос Фила, Марти поспешно вскочил на ноги, опомнившись.

— Ага… Не бойфренд, говоришь? — с подозрением наклонив голову, обратился к сестре уже чуть менее обнаженный Фил. Правда, из одежды на нем прибавился один лишь пушистый белый халат на голое тело. Едва запахнутый халат, надо заметить. Его влажные волосы, более не скрываемые пеной шампуня, оказались заметно светлее, чем у его сестры, но все же на блондина он не тянул. У него была короткая стрижка, несколько удлиненная спереди, но пока еще было сложно понять, как этот креатив должен выглядеть в сухом и уложенном виде. Пока они были _как бы небрежно_ зачесаны в сторону. Лицом он очень слабо напоминал сестру. Разве что плавные очертания челюсти и аккуратный небольшой нос выдавали родство. Но стройные щеки, слегка выступающие скулы и мужественный подбородок наводили на мысль, что, скорее всего, они с сестрой пошли в разных родителей. Даже глаза его, в отличии от кареглазой сестры, были голубовато-зелеными. Действительно, Фила вполне можно было принять за модель со страниц глянцевого журнала.

— А не за дурака ли вы меня принимаете, уважаемая сестрица? — едко поинтересовался он, принявшись вальяжно прохаживаться по комнате босяком.

— Конечно же, за дурака, коим вы и являетесь, любезнейший брат мой, — не упустила она шанса подколоть Фила в его же манере, очевидно имея в этом деле не мало опыта. — Но это к делу отношения не имеет. Марти и правда мой лучший друг. А вот ты его чуть до нервного срыва не довел своим появлением, эксгибиционист хренов!

— Правда, что ли? — внезапно он стал неподдельно удивленным и даже слегка обеспокоенным. — Ну ладно, изви…

— Нет-нет, что ты! — порядком осмелев, Мартин подскочил к нему буквально в один прыжок, остановившись на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — За такое не извиняются. Конечно, кое до чего ты меня, и правда, чуть было не довел этим своим внезапным стриптизом, но… вовсе не до нервного срыва, не беспокойся, — улыбался он слегка смущенно, внимательно рассматривая лицо Фила.

— Марти! Завязывай флиртовать с этим дебилом. Он этого не заслуживает! — попыталась одернуть его Лин.

— Кто флиртует? Я?! Да ни в жизнь! — с притворной обидой в голосе он обратился к стоящей теперь сбоку от них девушке, но тут же вновь перевел взгляд на её брата, пытаясь установить зрительный контакт. — Я просто делюсь впечатлением от своей первой встречи с настоящим божеством мужской сексуальности, — произнес он плавно и не спеша, понизив голос чуть ли не на пол октавы, при этом не отрывая взгляда от глаз собеседника.

— Вау, — после недолгой паузы выдохнул впечатлённый Фил. — Слушай, а хорошо сказал. Не против, если я этот заход позаимствую? Ну, с небольшими изменениями, конечно…

— Без проблем, — не колеблясь, ответил Мартин. — Он твой. Вместе со всем копирайтом. Знаешь, есть на свете такие люди, для которых уже с первой секунды знакомства совершенно ничего не жалко… — продолжил он, но внезапно получил подзатыльник от Лин. — Ай, ну драться-то зачем? — потирая голову, он бросил на нее недовольный взгляд. Но этого удара явно было недостаточно, чтобы сбить Мартина с настроя.

— А он хорош, — расплылся в улыбке Фил, демонстративно прикусив кончик указательного пальца. — Нет, правда. Впервые чувствую себя по другую сторону этого процесса. Знаешь, это куда лучше, чем я ожидал.

— Да ладно! — Марти моментально подхватил тему. — Никогда не поверю, что тебе никто до меня об этом не говорил. Посмотри на себя: ты же просто живой ходячий секс! Да что там, одни твои руки чего стоят!

— Нравится? — довольно ухмыляясь, Фил скинул халат с одного плеча, свободно вынимая руку из широкого рукава, чтобы продемонстрировать бицепс. — Я долго над ними работал вон на тех орудиях пыток, — он кивнул в сторону спортивных агрегатов в противоположном конце его квартиры. Марти, не скрывая восхищения, сделал шаг еще ближе, чтобы разглядеть демонстрируемые сокровища получше.

— И над этими малышками тоже постарался на славу, — воодушевленный проявляемым интересом, добавил Фил, откинув край халата еще больше, оголяя свой накаченный пресс.

— Обалдеть! Да ты совершенно нереален. Я всю жизнь думал, что без голливудских спецэффектов и фотошопа таких кубиков не бывает в природе. Не удивительно, что девочки вокруг тебя табуном ходят…

— Ага, стало быть, Лин уже успела наговорить про меня гадостей, — бросил он недобрый взгляд на сестру, которая отчего-то притихла и лишь внимательно наблюдала за происходящим, безуспешно пытаясь прикрыть улыбку рукой.

— Не-не, никаких гадостей она не говорила, — поспешил оправдать подругу Мартин. — Лин только раз упомянула, что тебя очень любят девушки. Ну и что ты их тоже, как я понял… очень любишь.

— Да, тут сложно поспорить, — вздохнул он, все еще подозрительно косясь на сестру. — Хотя люблю я не столько девушек, сколько секс с ними.

— И что, действительно каждую ночь с новой? — полюбопытствовал Марти, и тут же заткнул себе рот, поняв, что ляпнул лишнего.

— Вот так и знал, что она успела наплести про меня небылиц! — снова начал он посылать лучи ненависти в направлении Лин. — Откуда ты взяла эту идею, сестра? Кто я по-твоему, Барни Стинсон? Нет, конечно, я никогда не откажусь провести ночь с красивой женщиной. Но мне тут, между прочим, последний курс еще заканчивать. Так что каждую ночь никак не получается… от силы три-четыре раза в неделю, не больше, — старательно скрывая гордость, уточнил молодой человек.

— Вау, все равно впечатляет. Это же сколько девушек в год получается… — Марти задумчиво попытался что-то прикинуть на пальцах.

— Вот я и говорю: мой брат — похотливая шлюшка, — подытожила Лин, будто специально пытаясь довести брата до бешенства.

— Ну, не так уж много, на самом деле, — все же не повелся на провокацию Фил. — Ведь не с каждой из них я встречаюсь только на одну ночь. С некоторыми мы пересекались десятки раз, просто… не подряд. Так уж получилось, что я совершенно не понимаю все эти отношения, романтику, любовь-морковь, все дела… — перечислял он, пренебрежительно жестикулируя. — Вот секс я понимаю хорошо. Но я всегда предупреждаю своих девочек, что если они хотят романтики и бойфренда — это не ко мне. Конечно, многим это кажется неправильным, там, аморальным. Но, я думаю, это честнее, чем если бы я их заманивал в свою постель свадебным тортом, обещая то, на что никогда не соглашусь пойти.

— А зна-а-ешь, мне нравится твой подход, — протянул Марти одобрительно, словив довольный его реакцией взгляд Фила. — Я тоже никогда особо не верил во все это. Хотя и встречался с одним мудаком почти полгода, но лучше бы даже не начинал, в самом деле.

— Ой, только не говорите, что у меня теперь не только брат-шлюшка, но и лучший друг-шлюшка, — раздраженно прокомментировала их беседу Лин. На что Фил наконец-то повернулся к ней, явно без добрых намерений во взгляде.

— Кстати, пока ты был в душе, Лин тебя даже с Джеймсом Бондом сравнивала, — вовремя припомнил Мартин, чтобы разрядить обстановку. — И теперь я вижу, что у нее были на то все основания.

— М-м-м, ладно, — моментально успокоился Фил. — Хотел, было, разозлиться на тебя, большая сестренка, но по такому поводу прощаю. Бонда я уважаю.

— О, кстати. Я бы никогда не подумал, что ты младше Лин. Ты выглядишь куда взрослее.

— Маленький братишка и правда старше меня на полтора года, — тут же разъяснила девушка. — толку-то от этого по нулям… В его голове все так же пусто, как у пятилетки.

— Так уж повелось с детства, что я зову её большой сестрой, а она меня — маленьким братиком. Когда мы были детьми, она какое-то время и правда была выше меня, чем оправдывала свое прозвище. Ну, а теперь она к тому же и в других местах вся очень… большая, — жестом обоих рук он попытался намекнуть на её грудь.

— Так, заткнулся быстро! — огрызнулась она. — А то я сейчас расскажу Марти, почему ты остался _маленьким_ братом даже после того, как вымахал под два метра.

— Ладно, убедила, — Фил вскинул вверх обе руки, капитулируя.

— Какая прелесть, — Марти с умилением наблюдал за ними, подперев одну щеку ладонью. — Как единственный ребенок в семье я вам прямо завидую.

— Поверь мне, только такие единственные, как ты и могут этому завидовать. Для всех остальных сразу понятно, какой это ад — прожить пол жизни в одной комнате с братом-извратом.

— Ой, кому бы уж говорить про извращения, только не тебе с твоей коллекцией яойных комиксов, — Фил не упустил шанса на ответный удар.

— Манга, они называются манга! И ты это прекрасно знаешь! — эмоционально поправила его сестра.

— Это знание мне ни чуть не помогло, когда в 16 лет ко мне зашли одноклассники и обнаружили на моей кровати разворот какого-то черно-белого журнала с иероглифами и _ебущимися мужиками_! — не менее эмоциональной тирадой разразился и сам Фил. — Заметь, тебе тогда и пятнадцати не было, мисс мой-брат-изврат!

— Сам виноват! На твоей кровати освещение было лучше! — Лин перешла практически на крик, при том, что её голос и так был довольно высоким и громким.

— Каким еще Макаром я и в этом мог быть виноват?! — Фил казался неподдельно возмущенным.

— Так, ребята, ребята, успокойтесь, — попытался вмешаться Марти, до сих пор молча наблюдавший за перепалкой брата и сестры.

— Не сейчас, Марти! — огрызнулась она, по-прежнему свирепо глядя на брата. — Мне срочно нужно кое-кому кое-что оторвать…

— Смотри, Мартин, как сестрица-то разошлась! Не уж-то расстроилась, что я выдал тебе её яойный секрет?

— А, нет, на самом деле я давно в курсе, — поспешил прояснить ситуацию Мартин. — Можно сказать, мы благодаря этому её увлечению и подружились на первом курсе. Вообще, если подумать, в каком-то смысле именно яой изменил мою жизнь, — добавил он задумчиво.

Преднамеренно или нет, но это сработало, и внимание обоих быстро переключилось на Мартина.

— Только не говори, что она и тебя на яой подсадила, — усмехнулся Фил, присаживаясь на подлокотник, стоявшего за ним кресла, широко расставив ноги. В такой позе ширины его халата едва хватало, чтобы не разойтись по середине окончательно.

— О, она пыталась, не сомневайся! — Марти не мог не обратить внимания на откровенную позу Фила, но постарался не подавать вида. — Но нет. Конечно, на безрыбье и яойные девочки с хуем лучше, чем ничего. Но, если честно, яой просто не в моем вкусе. Слишком неправдоподобно. Они же даже никогда не меняются ролями! Вот скажи на милость, зачем твоим любимым укешкам хуй, если они его за миллион глав так ни разу и не используют? — обратился он к любительнице яоя.

— А я тебе говорила: не нравится — иди читай бару, привереда! — с размаха, но не сильно она шлепнула его по затылку, и тоже решила присесть обратно на кровать.

— Но! — отмахнулся от нее Марти. — Лин, ты же помнишь? Если бы не тот журнал, что ты таскала с собой на лекции… тот, который я, кхм, совершенно случайно позаимствовал… то скорее всего я бы так никогда тебе и не признался. А если даже не тебе, моей единственной подруге, то уж тем более никому другому. Так бы до сих пор в шкафу и сидел, — подытожил он с мягкой улыбкой, аккуратно усаживаясь на край кровати, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Во-о-от! — довольно протянула она. — Яой спасет мир, так и знай.

— Так вот, значит, как вы двое подружились, — заметил Фил с улыбкой, который до сих пор почти завороженно слушал рассказ. — Ну хоть какой-то прок от этих твоих порно-комиксов обнаружился, и то славно.

С этими словами Фил, все еще восседавший на подлокотнике кресла, сладко потянулся, вытянув руки вверх. Благодаря чему край халата, до сих пор кое-как справлявшийся со своей задачей прикрытия всего самого ценного, оттянулся в сторону вслед за рукавами, обнажая одновременно грудь, пресс и… да, и не только.

Марти, и так большую часть времени не отрывавший взгляда от Фила, не мог пропустить такого события. Его глаза моментально расширились, а взгляд застыл устремленным в самую интересную точку. Он протяжно свистнул.

— Филип! — возмущенно прикрикнула на брата Лин, и тут же запульнула в него лежавшей рядом с ней небольшой подушкой, — Прикройся немедленно. Вот же псих ненормальный!

— Упс! — только и ответил Фил, уклонившись от летящего в него снаряда, но даже не попытался последовать «совету» сестры.

— Вот даже не притворяйся, что это получилось случайно! У психиатра давно был? Может, пропишет тебе чего от нарциссизма головного мозга!

— Так! — Марти внезапно прервал вновь зарождающуюся перебранку, все еще бессовестно пялясь на промежность Фила, — Я сейчас скажу жуткую банальность, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Фил, заранее предупреждаю: эту фразу не бери, она плохая, — сказал он, обращаясь, по всей видимости, к члену Фила. — Я её собираюсь сказать исключительно потому, что и правда так думаю. Так вот, Фил… чем дольше на тебя смотрю, тем больше меня одолевает ощущение, что я тебя уже где-то видел. Ты случайно… нигде не снимался? — до сих пор говоривший уверенно и откровенно, Марти внезапно стушевался, отводя взгляд и заметно смущаясь, а затем тихо добавил: — Не знаю, в рекламе, может, или… еще где?

— Ну все, все, Марти, — Лин похлопала его по плечу успокаивающе. — тебе уже мерещится всякое. Конечно же он нигде не снимался. Такой идиот и бесплатно никому… не сдался… — девушка медленно перевела взгляд на брата, неожиданно для себя обнаружив прелюбопытнейшее выражение на его лице. Он буквально растекся в блаженной улыбке, слегка наклонив голову и внимательно глядя на Марти. Можно было подумать, он только что стал свидетелем явления какого-нибудь мифического божества. — Эй, Фил… Что это с тобой?

— Вот никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь оказаться первым, кто меня узнает, — после небольшой паузы обратился он к Мартину, напрочь игнорируя сестру. — А, уж поверь, я много об этом думал. Я аж расстраиваться начал, знаешь ли! Думал, разрешение, что ли, плохое было или ракурс неудачный. Ладно еще девочки не узнают, но даже знакомые мужики за весь год еще ни разу не смекнули!

Тем временем Марти ошарашено смотрел на Фила, приоткрыв рот от удивления, и лишь слегка мотал головой в недоумении.

— Что?.. Ребята, что вообще происходит? Фил? — девушка попеременно переводила взгляд с брата на друга.

— Да быть не может! — выпалил, наконец, Марти после долгой паузы. — Ты… Та гифка… Ты… это же был ТЫ! — он явно разволновался, бурно жестикулируя.

— Да. Это был я, — констатировал Фил до безобразия самодовольно, будто в нем только что рассекретили супермена, не меньше. — Кажется, я даже знаю, какую гифку ты имеешь в виду… — он привстал с кресла, повернувшись к нему боком, и поставил левую ногу на сиденье, согнув в колене. Халат послушно обнажил все самое интересное. — Как-то вот так, да?

— О боже мой, — Марти картинно схватился за сердце, — поверить не могу…

— О, точно! — просиял Фил и потянулся за лежавшим на столике возле кресла смартфоном, — Один момент…

— Все, мне нужен переводчик с извращенского, — устало вздохнула Лин, уже не в силах удивляться. — Кто-нибудь объяснит мне уже, может быть?

— Лин, боюсь тебя расстроить, но… — наконец, собрался с мыслями Марти. — твой брат снимался в порнухе. И я её… немножко смотрел.

— ЧТО?! — взорвалась девушка, моментально подскочив к брату. — ФИЛИП! Это правда? Как? Когда? Нахуя?!

— Остынь, _Линдси_ , — спокойно передразнил её брат, ковыряясь в телефоне. — А что тут такого?

— Ой, не стоило тебе называть меня полным именем, когда я и так в бешенстве, — куда серьезнее и еще более свирепо прорычала она, ухватив брата за ворот халата, заставляя оторваться от телефона.

— Ты первая начала! Да кто вообще в наше время не снимался в порнухе? — невинно пожал он плечами, бросив взгляд на собственную грудь, вновь оголившуюся стараниями сестры. — Тем более, с таким телом, как у меня. Ну не мог же я прожить до старости, так и не оставив после себя ничего ценного этому миру?

— Ага, и ты решил оставить после себя гей-порно, ну замечательно! Ты хоть представляешь, что с мамой случится, если она узнает?

— Эй-эй, минуточку, — прервал её тираду Фил. — Это было не гей-порно, а самое обычное, добротное порно с красивой девушкой, которую я знатно отымел на камеру. Заметь, с её полного согласия!

— И ты думаешь, это что-то меняет?! — выпалила она, но внезапно переключила внимание на притихшего в стороне друга. — Так, стоп. Марти. А я и не знала, что в тебе притаился латентный гетеросексуал.

— Нет! — в шоке замотал он головой и руками. — Ты не так все поняла! Это… В общем… Это сложно объяснить, — невнятно пробормотал он, заметно стесняясь.

— О! Нашел! Смотрите, — Фил вытянул перед ними обоими телефон с каким-то изображением. Присмотревшись, можно было разглядеть, что это гифка, склеенная из нескольких фрагментов видео. Сначала на ней появляется обнаженный молодой человек, в котором без труда можно было узнать Фила. Не спеша он прохаживался по комнате, поглаживая свой возбужденный член. Следующим кадром он показан опирающимся левой ногой на кровать, на которой, видимо, лежала девушка, но на гифке она почему-то была полностью замазана. После чего крупным планом камера фиксировалась на его промежности.

Едва увидев гифку, Марти взвизгнул и быстро отвернулся, закрыв лицо руками. Однако не выдержал, и через секунду повернулся обратно, заметно покраснев, и снова уставился в телефон. У Лин же ушло несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что же она видит.

— Что… Ой, фу, мерзость какая! — не досмотрев до конца, Лин отвела взгляд от экрана, закрыв глаза руками. — Да ты рехнулся в конец! Что это вообще за хрень?!

— О, это один гей с тамблера промышляет эдитами гетеро-порнухи, вырезая из нее все сиськи, оставляя только… — попытался объяснить Марти, но вдруг понял, что его не слушают.

— Ну и какого же лешего ты держишь на телефоне видео самого себя со стояком? — Лин продолжила свой допрос с пристрастием.

— Ну это, можно сказать, моя коллекция, — объяснил Фил, вручая телефон уже в третий раз завороженно наблюдавшему за гифкой Мартину.

— Коллекция чего?! — переспросила сестра на повышенных тонах.

— Себя, — будто объясняя очевидное ребенку, ответил он.

— А, ну конечно, — Лин закатила глаза, разводя руками. — чего же еще…

— С тех пор, как я снялся в том фильме, я, конечно же, активно следил за тем, как он расходится в сети. Искал сообщества, где оно публиковалось, читал комментарии и все такое… — попытался он объяснить непринужденно, но наткнулся на угрюмый взгляд сестры. — Что? Все же так делают!

— Ага, «все». Видимо те же «все», которые поголовно снимаются в порно. Мы точно на разных планетах с тобой живем, братец! — обреченно схватилась она за голову. — Не, ладно бы еще ты просто это коллекционировал. Но нахуя ты _мне_ свой стояк сейчас демонстрировал? Ты не находишь это _самую малость_ безумным?!

— Да ладно, ты уже сто раз видела мой стояк в детстве, — махнул он рукой, тем временем помогая Марти перелистнуть на следующую гифку в коллекции.

— Тогда он был меньше раза в три! И вообще, это последнее, что я хотела бы повторно видеть в своей жизни! Фу, фу и еще раз ФУ!

— Какие мы ранимые. А вот Мартину, кажется, нравится, — кивнул он в сторону слегка покрасневшего молодого человека, все еще увлеченно листавшего коллекцию Фила, закусив нижнюю губу.

— Кто бы сомневался! Марти, брось бяку, — она выхватила телефон из его рук и зашвырнула его на кровать. — Оставь этого извращенца наедине с его извращенством. Давай уже собираться, лекция через полчаса.

— Постой, но ведь та гифка… — Марти попытался задержать девушку, уже потянувшуюся за своим рюкзаком, ухватив её за край футболки сзади, но обращался он к Филу. — Это же из закрытого сообщества. Как ты её достал?

— Элементарно, Ватсон, — просиял Фил, удовлетворенный вновь переключившимся на него вниманием ребят. — Я член этого сообщества! Еще с прошлой зимы.

— Но ведь это… закрытое гей-сообщество, — в изумлении выпучил глаза Фил. — Очень хардкорное, причем. Туда кого попало не пускают. Как же тебя приняли? Или лучше спросить, как тебе вообще пришло в голову туда проникать?

— От чувака, который меня снимал, я узнал, что видео неплохо зашло в… не столь ожидаемых кругах. Он кинул ссылку на это сообщество, сказав, что его знакомый по «работе» заметил там этот ролик. Ну не мог же я просто так это оставить! Конечно же я хотел узнать подробности. Поэтому я сделал себе фейковый аккаунт на фейсбуке, вел его некоторое время от лица молодого и неопытного гея, познакомился с парой людей и начал выспрашивать у них ссылки. В конце-концов кто-то послал мне приглашение, вот и все, — протараторил Фил, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией собеседника.

— Обалдеть… — Марти выглядел неподдельно восхищенным, на секунду застыв. Вдруг он резко сделал шаг по направлению к Филу, оказавшись к нему почти вплотную, и вновь слегка понизил голос. — Только я было начал думать, что впечатлить меня еще сильнее тебе не удастся, ведь дальше просто некуда… ты раз за разом доказываешь, что твое совершенство абсолютно… безгранично… — с придыханием, почти шепотом произнес он, неотрывно глядя Филу в глаза.

В свою очередь Фил тоже не отводил от собеседника взгляд даже при том, что из-за разницы в росте на таком расстоянии ему для этого пришлось чуть приподнять голову. Несколько секунд они просто молча смотрели друг на друга. Вдруг Фил резко разорвал контакт, переключив внимание на ошарашенно стоявшую чуть в стороне сестру.

— Сестренка… — внезапно напрыгнул на нее с объятием, едва не плачущий, Фил. — Твой друг — просто прелесть. Спасибо тебе.

У Лин ушла пара секунд, чтобы понять, что вообще происходит. Осознав ситуацию, она наконец попыталась выкрутиться из его объятий.

— Отцепись от меня, грязный маньячелло! Что на тебя нашло? Какое еще спасибо? За что?!

— Как это, за что? — наконец, отпустил он сестру, посмотрев ей в глаза. — За то, что привела его, разумеется! Ну честно же, я его уже обожаю!

Все так же внезапно Фил вновь переключил свое внимание, на этот раз не спеша приближаясь к слегка ошалевшему от происходящего Мартину.

— Мартин, я понимаю, что мы знакомы от силы полчаса… — начал он чуть более вкрадчиво, чем можно было от него ожидать, бегло взглянув на уже обувающую свои кроссовки сестру. — И вам, я вижу, уже пора уходить. Наверно, это будет очень неуместно, но… можно я тебя крепко обниму напоследок?

— Фил, я… при всем желании не могу даже придумать, что бы я сейчас мог тебе запретить со мной делать. — больше не в силах ничему удивляться, Марти лишь беспомощно растекся в улыбке.

Приняв этот ответ за положительный, Фил без промедления обхватил Марти обоими руками, крепко прижимаясь к нему полуобнаженной грудью. Лишь пара сантиметров отделяла от касания его пах, и то по большей части стараниями Марти, предусмотрительно слегка выгнувшего спину. На несколько секунд Мартин забыл, как дышать.

— Фил, — Мартин тихо обратился ему на ухо, понимая, что этот момент может привести к… нежелательным последствиям. — Должен предупредить… тебе лучше не прижиматься еще ближе… не то, чтобы я был против, вовсе нет, но… я сейчас не отвечаю за то, что ты можешь случайно почувствовать, — протараторил он, ощущая, как сердце начинает колотиться еще быстрее.

— Ближе — это как-то так? — без колебания Фил обхватил Марти обоими руками за поясницу и плотно прижал к себе.

— О боже, я… все… — Мартин обреченно повис на плечах Фила, понимая, что дергаться уже поздно. — Теперь ты точно это почувствовал. Прости.

— Как ты сам чуть раньше сказал, за такое не извиняются, — проворковал Фил, довольно ухмыляясь. Он действительно почувствовал все, на что рассчитывал. Кажется, он по-прежнему даже не планировал отпускать Марти из своей хватки, лишь устроившись поудобнее напротив него.

— Вот уж не думал, что ты такой жестокий тип, — будучи все еще крепко прижатым в районе бедер, Марти чуть отклонился назад, чтобы посмотреть Филу в глаза. В его взгляде читалась почти непритворная обида. — Как я по-твоему теперь на лекцию должен идти? Как я вообще смогу куда-то идти?!

— Да, понимаю… — задумчиво кивнул Фил. — это проблема.

— Ничего, если я по-быстрому воспользуюсь твоим душем? — отчаянно прошептал Марти, цепляясь за первую попавшуюся мысль. — Мне просто жизненно необходим ледяной душ сейчас.

— Знаешь, а у меня есть идея получше. Как насчет секса? — спросил Фил совершенно обыденным тоном, будто поинтересовавшись, не хочет ли он чашечку кофе.

— Ч… э-э-э… а?! — Марти не смог выдавить из себя ничего членораздельного, но смысл вопроса вполне можно было угадать.

— Вот именно, ЧЕГО?! — наконец, вмешалась Лин, до этого момента, кажется, пребывавшая в шоке от происходящего, — Фил, ты же не…

— А почему бы и нет? — пожал плечами Фил, хитро улыбаясь. — Это ведь должно помочь с твоей… проблемой не хуже холодного душа, верно? Правда, на лекцию ты уже вряд ли успеешь, но…

— Ты… серьезно сейчас? — перебил его Марти необычным для него серьезным тоном. — Потому, что если нет… Это была бы очень злая шутка сейчас.

— Ну что ты, я бы не стал так шутить, — тоже серьезно ответил Фил, глядя ему в глаза. — Я всегда серьезен, когда говорю о сексе.

— Но ведь ты… — начал, было, Мартин.

— …предпочитаю девушек, да. _Ну и что с того?_  — искренне недоумевая, эмоционально вопросил Фил, все еще не выпуская его из рук. — Из всех девушек, с которыми я спал, по-настоящему привлекательными внешне для меня были всего несколько… не больше десятка. Я уже давно понял, что это не так уж это и важно. Хороший секс будет или плохой почти никак не зависит от того, насколько привлекателен партнер. Например, мой лучший секс до сих пор был с самой несимпатичной мне девчонкой. А как прошла ночь со всеми теми богинями я сейчас и не вспомню, — кажется, заметив, что у него получилась практически целая лекция, Фил наконец разжал руки, отпустив Мартина. Однако быстро обнаружил, что тот не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр. — Ну так что, согласен?

— Да. Абсолютно согласен, — уверенно улыбаясь, ответил Мартин, теперь уже своими руками придерживая Фила за бедра. — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько. Это… Лин? — наконец, перевел он взгляд на шокированную подругу. — Ты тогда отмажешь меня на лекции? Ну, придумай что-нибудь…

— Вы, двое… Серьезно, что ли?! — пару секунд она удивленно качала головой, но быстро смягчилась. — Ладно, черт с вами. Делайте, что хотите. Позвони мне, как… освободишься, — подмигнула она другу, поднимая с пола свой рюкзак, и тут же переключилась на брата, с куда менее дружелюбным взглядом. — А ты! Только попробуй его обидеть! Я сама твою жопу на твой же хуй натяну! Развлекайтесь, мальчики. Вот же извращуги мне достались… — бросила она вслед, тихо хихикая, и закрыла за собой дверь.


	2. Chapter 2

— Итак, на чем мы остановились? — наиграно-задумчиво вопросил Фил, дождавшись, когда сестра закроет за собой дверь. — Ах, да… 

Не дожидаясь реакции Марти, молодой человек несильно, но ощутимо толкнул его на кровать, как нельзя кстати оказавшуюся в паре шагов за его спиной. От неожиданности Марти не смог ему противостоять. Да и вряд ли стал бы, даже если бы успел. Приземлившись на край кровати с шумным выдохом, он удивленно смотрел на Фила с приоткрытым ртом.

Не теряя времени даром, он уже принялся развязывать пояс халата. Не торопясь, Фил откинул сначала один край, а следом и второй, обнажая практически все тело. Ближе к центру его груди виднелось совсем немного волос, а ноги, казалось, были свежевыбриты. Волосы в паху и вокруг члена, судя по всему, тоже были предметом кропотливой работы: их было оставлено ровно столько, чтобы выглядеть мужественно, при этом не слишком закрывая обзор. Довольно ухмыляясь, он наблюдал за реакцией Марти, завороженно наблюдавшим за его шоу. 

— Ну и как тебе здешние виды? — поинтересовался Фил, плавным движением руки убрав все еще влажные волосы со лба. Конечно, он заранее знал ответ на свой вопрос. Но ведь одно дело знать, а совсем другое — услышать лично…

— Ты еще спрашиваешь?! — чуть не поперхнулся Марти, глядя на своего нового знакомого с нескрываемым восхищением. — Я будто попал в прошлое и смотрю на живую модель, позировавшую тем скульпторам из античной Греции! Да что там, Аполлон нервно курит в сторонке! Ему такое тело и не снилось, не говоря уже о таком... ох, — выдохнул он с предвкушением, глядя на лишь слегка набухший член Фила. Но даже так он казался Марти неописуемо возбуждающим. 

Удовлетворенный ответом, Фил улыбнулся, скинув едва державшийся на нем халат одним лишь движением плечей. Бесформенный кусок белой материи послушно соскользнул на пол, а его хозяин тем временем сделал плавный шаг вперед. Его мускулистые плечи были широко расправлены, подбородок слегка вздернут вверх. Он ни чуть не стеснялся идти от бедра, заметно виляя задом. Еще один шаг, и он уже был вплотную к нему. Фил остановился между ног Марти, все еще спущенных с кровати ниже колена. 

— Хм-м-м, — протянул Фил, глядя на разбухшие джинсы Марти, слегка прикусив кончик указательного пальца. — Тебе, должно быть, очень тесно. Какие ужасно узкие джинсы! И как только ты в них помещаешься? Будь на мне нечто подобное, уже давно бы захотелось от них избавиться… — протянул он, плавно наклоняясь к откинувшемуся на локтях Марти, и медленно провел рукой по ширинке его штанов. Марти немедленно отреагировал, вздрогнув всем телом и заметно покраснев. Даже через джинсы Фил мог ощущать пульсацию. 

— Ты прав, это… не очень комфортно, — слегка сдавленным голосом ответил Марти, бросая смущенный взгляд на Фила. — Сейчас я…

— Погоди, я тебе помогу, — хитро улыбаясь, Фил жестом прервал уже потянувшегося, было, к своему поясу Марти, и принялся расстегивать его ширинку. Кажется, такая прыть несколько шокировала Марти. Но резкое ослабление давления мгновенно отвлекло его от этих мыслей. 

— М-м-м… благодарю, — протянул он низким голосом, выдохнув с облегчением. Но тут же слегка простонал, стоило только Филу легонько коснулся его нижнего белья, теперь выступающего из полностью расстегнутых штанов. — Фил… Ты уверен, что тебе не противно этим заниматься? — смущаясь, спросил Марти, сам не понимая, что его тянуло за язык в такой момент. 

— Противно? С чего бы? — переспросил Фил, озадаченно глядя на Марти. — На самом деле, это любопытно. Мне еще никогда не доводилось так близко видеть чужой стояк. А, тем более, трогать чужой стояк. — с этими словами он слегка оттянул верхний край эластичных трусов Марти, запуская в них правую руку. 

Марти с силой закусил нижнюю губу, напрягаясь всем телом на пару секунд, но вскоре расслабился. Он слегка прикрыл глаза, но даже сейчас не мог позволить себе надолго отвести взгляд от Фила. Который, в свою очередь, с любопытством наблюдал за реакцией Марти, неспешно поглаживая его член, высвободив его из плена нижнего белья. 

— И как ощущения от первого опыта? — поинтересовался Марти с улыбкой, слегка двигая бедрами навстречу его руке. 

— Лучше, чем я ожидал, — промурлыкал Фил в ответ, круговыми движениями поглаживая пальцем головку его члена. — Хотя и немного непривычно с такого ракурса.

Тесные скинни Марти основательно мешали процессу. Не долго думая, Фил выпустил из рук его член, и принялся стягивать с него джинсы. Начав с пояса, он быстро понял, что так ничего не получится — они были слишком узкими. Пришлось Филу опуститься ниже, чтобы взяться за нижний край штанин. Обувь Марти уже давно валялась далеко в стороне, видимо еще с тех пор, как он впервые забрался на эту кровать за компанию с Лин. Однако на нем все еще были короткие темные носки. 

— Ты, это… держись там, — сказал он напоследок, и с силой потянул за штанины, чуть было не стянув с кровати самого Марти вместе с его злополучными джинсами. 

Марти успел лишь ухватиться обоими руками за покрывало, что помогло лишь от части. На кровати он удержался, но теперь его таз свисал с края. Ему оставалось лишь ошарашено смотреть на Фила, которого слегка развеселил его вид: он фыркнул в кулак, чуть было не рассмеявшись в голос. 

Однако, желаемого результата Фил все же достиг. Непослушные скинни остались валяться на полу вместе с трусами и носками, невольно стянутыми вместе с ними. Обнаженные ноги Марти, покрытые не особо густой растительностью ниже колена, казались теперь еще длиннее и тоньше. Хотя и сразу бросались в глаза достаточно накаченные икры ног, практически безошибочно выдавая, что их обладатель много бегает. 

— Ой, очень смешно, — саркастически заметил Марти, глядя на тихо хихикающего Фила, но остался в той же позе, опираясь ногами на пол. Он хотел, было, обидеться на него, но внезапно понял, что смеющимся он выглядит еще очаровательнее. Ну как на такого сердиться?

— Прости-прости, я не над тобой смеюсь, а над твоими невозможными джинсами, — успокоил его Фил, вновь приближаясь. Он сразу присел между его ног, оперевшись на одно колено, и принялся рассматривать его член и теперь свободно свисающую мошонку вблизи. Словно ребенок, впервые увидевший диковинную зверюшку в зоопарке. Он взялся рукой за его яйца, несильно сжав, ощущая ладонью их вес. Затем принялся поглаживать по бедрам и паху, периодически касаясь до члена.

Марти готов был позволить ему делать все, что он только пожелает. Вздрагивая от каждого касания, он с силой сжимал зубы, стараясь не слишком перевозбудиться раньше времени. Хотя ему и не терпелось уже приступить к чему-то более серьезному.

— А ты и правда здоровяк, Мартин. Не одним только ростом вышел, – похвалил его Фил, не спеша поглаживая ствол его члена. Он действительно оказался довольно большого калибра, хотя и больше выделялся длинной, чем толщиной. Легкий изгиб в сторону живота совершенно не портил его.

— За комплимент спасибо, но, если верить тому видео, до тебя мне все равно как до луны, — просиял он, улыбнувшись Филу, но тут же зажмурился, когда тот начал набирать обороты. Однако, это продолжалось не долго, и спустя несколько секунд Фил вновь отпустил его член. На этот раз он пододвинулся к нему вплотную, встав на оба колена, касаясь своим животом его члена. Сам же Фил все еще не был достаточно возбужден, хотя и начинал заметно реагировать.

От неожиданности Марти сжался, промычав что-то неразборчиво. Его уже заметно трясло от возбуждения. Почти рефлекторно он обхватил Фила ногами за поясницу, прижимая к себе еще плотнее. 

— А ты нетерпеливый, — отметил Фил, наклоняясь ниже, практически накрывая его собственным телом. Но через пару секунд вновь отклонился назад, принявшись теперь стягивать с Марти последний предмет его одежды — водолазку. Марти помогал ему всем телом, приподняв свой торс над кроватью и вытянув руки. 

— Уж прости, но сейчас я не в том состоянии, чтобы терпеть, — ответил он, наконец, освободившись от сковывавшей его одежды. Его тело оказалось не таким истощенным, как можно было подумать со стороны. Конечно, чтобы найти на нем хоть сколько-то жира, понадобился бы микроскоп, не меньше. Но для своей комплекции он был достаточно мускулистым. Или даже, скорее, жилистым. Его ребра лишь слегка выступали на глубоком вдохе.

— Ого, какой ты стройный. Это ты специально такую форму держишь? — поинтересовался Фил, проводя обеими руками от живота до груди, лишь слегка задержавшись в районе сосков. Большими пальцами обоих рук он несильно на них надавил. — Конечно, если не возражаешь, что я тут любопытствую. 

— Не возражаю, — улыбнулся, слегка выгибая спину в ответ на его касание. — У меня диабет, — он кивнул на свое плечо, на котором виднелось бессчетное множество следов от инъекций. Второе плечо так же было сплошь исколото. — Но не переживай, это не заразно, — на всякий случай уточнил он.

— О, не беспокойся, я в курсе, — успокоил его Фил, непринужденно проведя руками по его плечам, невзирая на следы от уколов. Это заставило Марти снова вздрогнуть. Почему-то сам жест показался ему до безобразия идеальным. Складывалось впечатление, будто Фил инстинктивно чувствовал все: его мысли, желания и страхи. Даже те, которые он сам не осознавал. Всякий раз ему удавалось подбирать идеальную реакцию на любое событие. 

— Я уже говорил тебе, что ты безупречен? — почти обреченно прошептал Марти, тая в руках партнера. 

— Говорил, но я совершенно не против услышать это еще много раз за сегодня, — растекся он в довольной улыбке, внезапно обхватывая Марти обоими руками за спину и плотно прижимая к себе. Марти почувствовал стремительно нарастающую эрекцию партнера, и не смог сдержать низкого стона.

— Ах! Ты бесподобен, божественен, восхитителен! О, господи… Пожалуйста, возьми меня уже, я больше не могу терпеть! — содрогаясь всем телом, выпалил он, и начал не спеша двигать бедрами, скользя вдоль его члена, стараясь стимулировать еще больше.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, — усмехнулся Фил, потянувшись слегка вправо. Он засунул руку под край матраса, за пару секунд выудив от туда презерватив. Молодой человек с гордостью продемонстрировал свою добычу Марти, заметно его удивив. По цвету упаковки знакомого бренда он сразу узнал, что это была модель из числа достаточно прочных, с толстой резиной и дополнительной смазкой. Марти её хорошо знал, поскольку сам не редко использовал.

— Специально приберег для тех девочек, которые не против подставить попку, — поспешил объяснить Фил, поймав его удивленный взгляд. Ловким движением, отточенным годами практики, он вскрыл упаковку и принялся надевать на себя, слегка отклонившись назад от Марти. 

— Я даже не решаюсь спросить, это мне так повезло _случайно_ приземлиться на твою заначку «особых» резинок, или они у тебя по всей квартире припрятаны… — пространно поинтересовался Марти, пока Фил был занят презервативом. Впрочем, ответ его не особо интересовал в данный момент.

— Ну так никогда же не знаешь заранее, где и когда они могут пригодиться, — подмигнул Фил, таким образом косвенно подтверждая второй вариант. Но тут же переключился на более насущную тему. — Слушай, я хоть и не редко занимался этим с девочками, но… сам понимаешь. Если вдруг что не так, сразу дай знать, — внезапно серьезным тоном добавил он.

— Обязательно, — искренне улыбнулся уже порядком раскрасневшийся Марти, глядя ему в глаза. Конечно, он уже давно ничего не боялся, но все же было приятно слышать, что партнер заботится о сохранности его зада хотя бы самую малость.

— А, еще какой вопрос… — внезапно, чуть ли не впервые за все их знакомств Фил показался слегка смущенным. — Нужно ли мне как-то… что-то делать сначала или можно просто…

— Не беспокойся, я не какой-нибудь новичок зеленый, — с умилением глядя на смущающегося Фила, ответил Марти. — Можешь сразу вперед и с песней. Только входи плавно и начинай не спеша по возможности. 

— Хорошо, но песня в этот раз за тобой, — с озорной улыбкой ответил он. Смущение Фила развеялось без следа, будто его и не было. Без промедления он принялся медленно вводить свой член в Марти, помогая себе рукой. 

Марти откинулся на кровать и постарался расслабиться. Конечно, он давно уже привык к этому и не особо беспокоился из-за боли, но все равно хотелось избежать ненужных травм. Смазки было маловато, хоть это и был специальный презерватив для анального секса. Но по такому случаю он был готов стерпеть что угодно. Даже если бы презерватива у Фила не нашлось вообще. 

Войдя примерно на половину, Фил начал серию коротких, легких толчков, постепенно растягивая и расслабляя анус партнера. Получалось куда быстрее и проще, чем он помнил из своего опыта с девушками. 

— А ты, похоже, в этом профи, — отметил он, стараясь не сбить дыхание, поглядывая на Марти. Тот, в свою очередь, сладко постанывал, ухватившись руками за уже давно скомканное покрывало.

— Не сомневайся! Но даже мне не просто тебя вместить. Обожемой, какой же ты огромный! — простонал он, закатив глаза и сморщив брови. 

— Может, мне помедленнее?.. — Фил на мгновение замер, давая Марти возможность перевести дыхание.

— Не смеши меня! Лучше добавь жару! Нечего меня тут жалеть, — вспылил он, явно не желая замедляться еще больше.

— Вас понял, — шутливо ответил Фил, и перехватил ноги Марти, положив их себе на плечи, после чего зафиксировал его бедра обоими руками и начал двигаться на порядок активнее, входя еще глубже. 

Теперь Мартин начал по-настоящему ощущать это. Уже не сдерживаясь, он стонал в голос, выгибая спину. Знакомое жжение внизу живота начало разливаться по всему телу. Он уже мог принять его член целиком, и Фил не упускал возможности этим воспользоваться, энергично вколачиваясь в его зад. 

Фил тоже начинал входить в ритм. Он с силой вставлял свой член в партнера, крепко ухватившись за его бедра, буквально насаживая на себя руками. Дыхание его участилось, но он старался держать себя в рамках. Вскоре он уже почти полностью выходил из Марти, заставляя содрогаться и стонать, лишь чтобы вновь резко войти в него на всю длину. 

В какой-то момент он заметил, что эрекция Марти уже не выглядела такой уверенной, как в начале, немного поникнув. Но чтобы всерьез размышлять об этом, его мозгу в данный момент не хватало притока свежей крови, уже давно собравшейся в более первостепенных органах. Поэтому он просто постарался работать еще интенсивнее. 

К сожалению, из-за этого его член случайно выскользнул окончательно. Впрочем, Фил не расстроился: он уже порядком устал стоять на коленях, и это было хорошим поводом сменить позу. Без лишних слов он подвинул Мартина вглубь кровати и жестом предложил ему перевернуться на живот. Марти без малейших возражений послушался, улыбаясь, будто давно этого ждал. Он лег лицом вниз, слегка склонившись на левый бок, и взял низкий упор правым коленом в кровать. Фил устроился слева от него, почти сверху, обхватив рукой за правое плечо. 

— Готов? — все же не мог не переспросить Фил, краем глаза заметив немного крови на презервативе, когда его поправлял. Хотя он и не ожидал, что её не будет. 

— Всегда готов! — бодро ответил ему Марти, ухватившись рукой за его предплечье.

Незамедлительно Фил вошел в него во второй раз с заметным воодушевлением. Начав медленно и ритмично, довольно быстро он перестал себя сдерживать и снова ускорился. Его дыхание, и без того учащенное, стало прерывистым. Он уже был близок к оргазму, но рассчитывал продержаться еще какое-то время. 

Мартин с силой вцепился в его руку пальцами, почти крича. Адреналин хлынул в кровь с удвоенной силой. Боль отступила, наконец-то освобождаю дорогу долгожданному наслаждению. Взявшись за член свободной рукой, он пытался немного помочь себе. 

— О-о-о, да! — периодически подбадривал он партнера. — Сильнее! Даже не думай останавливаться!

Впрочем, останавливаться Фил явно не думал. По крайней мере, не специально. Ощущения оказались куда интенсивнее, чем он ожидал. Долго это продолжаться не могло, и оба они это понимали. Марти, слыша узнаваемый ритм дыхания рядом с собственным ухом, перехватил руку. Он крепко взял ладонь Фила в замок, тем самым пытаясь подать сигнал, что он не против. Понял ли его Фил или просто так совпало, но он тут же перешел к финалу своего перформанса, ускоряясь до максимума. Свой голос он тоже сдерживать не утруждался, вторя стонам Марти в ритм.

Еще несколько толчков, и все его тело пронзило сладкой судорогой оргазма. Фил шумно выдохнул с протяжным стоном, кончая. Он до боли сжал руку Мартина, направляя в него несколько завершающих медленных, глубоких толчков. Наконец, он расслабился, уткнувшись лбом в спину партнера. Его член, стремительно теряя форму, без усилия выскользнул из Марти. Привычным движением он быстро снял презерватив, не глядя, и кинул его куда-то за спину, на пол. После чего вновь обхватил одной рукой партнера, бережно поглаживая его по груди. 

Марти тоже тяжело дышал, плотнее прильнув к Филу спиной. Он так и не кончил. Впрочем, как раз на это он и рассчитывал...


	3. Chapter 3

— Ух, что-то я разошелся под конец, — спустя всего несколько секунд заговорил Фил, слегка отдышавшись. — Мартин, ты там как, в порядке?

— Лучше, чем ты можешь себе представить, — низким голосом ответил он, переворачиваясь на спину. Дыхание его все еще было тяжелым, лицо залилось краской, но выглядел он довольным. Он смотрел на Фила, улыбаясь, а рукой придерживал свой лишь слегка поникший член.

— Рад это слышать, но… — бросив взгляд вниз, Фил не мог не обратить на это внимания. Внезапно он показался слегка погрустневшим. — Кажется, отдельные части тебя не так уж впечатлены моим выступлением. 

— О, ты об этом? — Марти, заметив выражение лица партнера, поспешил его успокоить. — Не-не, все в порядке! Так и должно быть. Не думай даже расстраиваться, это совершенно ни о чем не говорит. Поверь мне, это… совершенно разные вещи. Ну, по крайней мере, для меня. У многих получается с легкостью от этого кончать, но я не из их числа. Но не сомневайся, мне безумно понравилось! Просто это удовольствие… немного другого рода, — пытался он кое-как объяснить, но мысли все еще путались. 

— Вот, значит, как? А я и не знал, — с любопытством протянул Фил. Похоже, объяснения Марти его обнадежили. — Всегда думал, что это одна из тех вещей, которые либо нравится, либо нет. И для тех, кому нравится, оно работает, для остальных нет. Разве не так?

— Так вот, значит, какие городские легенды об анальном сексе ходят среди вашей натуральной братьи, — растекся он в улыбке, с умилением глядя на Фила. Он начал медленно поглаживать свой член, развернувшись к Филу в пол оборота, чтобы лучше его видеть. — Нет, я бы сказал… скорее, наоборот. Конечно, есть мужчины, кому это просто в кайф в любом виде. Но для всех остальных совершенно не важно, насколько привлекательна для них сама… концепция. Важнее, насколько опытен топ и для кого он старается: для себя или своего партнера. 

— Ну, это я понимаю, — кивнул Фил, закинув левую руку за плечи Марти, пододвинулся к нему чуть ближе. — Это для любого секса верно.

— Верю. Но не думаю, что в той же степени. Если топ знает, что делает, и делает это, чтобы доставить удовольствие не столько себе, сколько партнеру… от этого можно кончать и кончать. Как из пулемета, — Марти усмехнулся, проиллюстрировав свою шутку соответствующим жестом все еще занятой руки. — В обратном же случае… ой, какой там оргазм! Не всякий стояк устоит до конца, хоть обдрочись. Но это совершенно нормально. И, как я уже сказал, у анального секса есть и… менее очевидные бонусы.

— Ясно, так вот почему… В смысле, где-то на середине я заметил, что ты уже не очень-то в форме, — припомнил Фил.

— Правда? А я-то и не заметил, — игриво произнес он, свободной рукой как бы невзначай прошелся по груди Фила. — Должно быть, занят был.

— Зато сейчас, я погляжу, ты снова в строю! Как по-твоему, могу я с этим как-то помочь? — Фил, отвечая тем же игривым тоном, принялся поглаживать Марти по груди и животу.

— О, можешь не беспокоиться, я и сам могу все уладить, — поспешил отговорить его Марти, все еще не до конца понимая, какое дело до его проблем может быть у такого отъявленного любителя женщин. Но почему-то внезапно передумал, заметив, как рука Фила плавно переместилась в самый низ его живота. — Хотя… конечно, если ты сам хочешь этого, мы… наверняка могли бы что-нибудь придумать.

— И у меня как раз была одна мысль! Есть кое-что, что я давно хотел попробовать… можно? — Фил, все еще глядя Марти в глаза, без особых колебаний опустился еще ниже, накрыв своей ладонью руку Марти. 

— М-м-м, почему-то чем дальше, тем сильнее мне кажется, что это сон. Ну, и пусть. Главное, не проснуться не вовремя, — улыбнулся он, и отпустил свою руку, доверив свой член рукам партнера. 

Фил начал, плавно лаская его по всей длине, прикрыв глаза, будто смакуя непривычные ощущения. Марти постарался расслабиться, хотя по-хорошему он уже был не на той стадии, когда простого поглаживания могло быть достаточно. Чего он точно не ожидал, так это что через несколько секунд Фил внезапно спустится чуть ниже к его ногам, заняв очень знакомую позу. 

— Фил?! — Марти выпучил глаза от неожиданности. — Постой, ты же не собираешься…

— Как я и говорил, мне всегда было интересно, как это работает с обратной стороны, — игриво подмигнул он, и аккуратно дотронулся губами до влажной головки его члена. 

От удивления Марти не сразу смог найти, что ему на это ответить. Он лишь промычал что-то невнятное, пытаясь за что-нибудь ухватиться. Ему пришлось до боли укусить себя за губу, чтобы избежать уж слишком преждевременного финала этой странной череды событий.

— Не так плохо, кстати, — прокомментировал Фил, уже успевший попробовать смазку на вкус. Он устроился поудобнее между ног Марти, прижав его правую ногу своим телом, и обоими руками обхватил его ствол у основания. — Знаешь, я еще подростком завидовал нашему псу. Не смейся! — улыбнулся он, глядя на удивленного Марти, который все меньше понимал, что вообще происходит. — В смысле, тому, что он мог вот так запросто лизать себе яйца. А вот я и рад бы попробовать, да не достаю! Но что ж теперь поделать… придется импровизировать! — с этими словами Фил взял его член в рот. Пока не глубоко, но довольно плотно.

— Вау, кажется, ты только что выиграл Оскара за самое… оригинальное оправдание минета, — выпалил Марти, до сих пор не веря в свое везение. 

Вместо ответа Фил поглотил его еще глубже и сделал несколько поступательных движений головой, с усилием посасывая на головке. Марти в голос застонал. Пальцы его ног почти рефлекторно сжимались и разжимались в такт его движениям. 

— Тебе тоже нравится, когда сильно сосут? — внезапно прервался он, взглянув на вновь раскрасневшегося и тяжело дышавшего Марти. — Я всегда прошу девочек сосать сильнее, но мало кто слушает. Боятся сделать больно, что ли… 

— Ха-а-а… извини, должен предупредить… если ты продолжишь то, что делаешь… так, как ты это делаешь… боюсь, ты рискуешь в любой момент еще кое-что попробовать на вкус, — вместо ответа, спешно пояснил Марти, пытаясь своей рукой поправить спустившуюся на глаза Фила челку, пока тот взял паузу.

— Что значит, рискую? А я для чего тут, по-твоему, стараюсь?! — с наигранным возмущением возразил Фил, и вернулся к своему занятию с удвоенной решимостью. 

Конечно, Марти не мог не заметить в его движениях явную неопытность. Но сейчас это не играло никакого значения. Фил сосал старательно, с энтузиазмом мальчишки, надувающего лягушку через соломинку. Вот только лягушкой был Марти. Разумеется, долго он это выдержать он не смог. Не продержавшись и минуты, он шумно кончил, выгнув спину, и чуть было нечаянно не вогнал свой член в глотку партнера. 

Фил почувствовал, как горячая сперма разливается по его рту. Еще несколько секунд он выжидал, не выпуская все еще пульсирующий член Марти из своих губ. Когда тот, наконец, расслабился, Фил отпустил его и незамедлительно поднялся выше к его груди, все еще держа сперму во рту. 

— Ой… ты же не… выплюнь! Тебе будет плохо! — внезапно забеспокоился Марти, глядя на надувшего щеки Фила. Однако тот, улыбнувшись с закрытым ртом, без колебания все проглотил. 

— С чего бы это? — загадочно ухмылялся он. — Такой ерундой меня не проймешь! В конце-концов, ты же не думаешь, что я никогда не пробовал свою сперму на вкус? Твоя, правда, показалась мне немного другой. Кажется, даже чуть сладковатой. Может, из-за твоего диабета?

— Фил… — откровенно шокированный Марти проигнорировал его вопрос. Сейчас он мог лишь в беспомощном восхищении смотреть в глаза устроившегося на его груди божества. — Я понимаю, что мы едва знакомы, но… сейчас мне безумно хочется тебя поцеловать.

— Ах да, — внезапно осознал Фил. — Если подумать, мы ведь даже ни разу не целовались. Ну вот, опять я даю сестрице лишний повод называть меня шлюшкой, — самоиронично усмехнулся он, и потянулся вперед, поцеловав Марти быстрее, чем тот успел ответить. 

Марти, растерявшийся лишь на секунду, быстро осмелел. Конечно же он не упустил возможности залезть языком в рот Фила, ощутив привкус собственной спермы. Фил не только не стал мешать, но вскоре ответил ему тем же. Однако поцелуй получился не очень долгим, так как Марти, окончательно расслабившись, неосознанно для себя начал проваливаться в сон. 

Фил, тоже порядком утомившись, лишь улыбнулся, обратив внимание на стремительно засыпающего партнера. Он аккуратно слез с Марти, пристроившись на боку рядом с ним, и прикрыл краем покрывала ноги их обоих, быстро погружаясь в сон.

*** 

Проснулся Мартин так же внезапно, как и заснул. Резко открыв глаза, он быстро осознал, что находится в чужой постели. С облегчением выдохнув, что это все-таки был не сон, он взглянул на висевшие на стене часы. Прошло меньше трех часов с тех пор, как ушла Лин. Лекция, должно быть, уже закончилась, мельком подумал он.

Марти перевел взгляд на все еще лежавшего рядом с ним Фила, мирно посапывающего на его плече. Его правая рука свободно лежала поверх груди Марти, а колено упиралось в его промежность. Возможно, отчасти из-за этого проснулся он уже со стояком. 

Спящим Фил выглядел еще сексуальнее, подумал Мартин. Расслабленный и такой беззащитный, несмотря на свои внушительные размеры и формы. Марти очень не хотелось его будить, но он не мог ничего с собой поделать. Аккуратно взяв в левую руку свой член, он начал слегка себя стимулировать, рассматривая тело лежащего рядом мужчины. Он старался не шевелиться, лишь слегка подавшись навстречу так кстати подпиравшему его яйца колену.

Тем не менее, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Фил проснулся. Зажмурившись на секунду, он открыл глаза, окинув взглядом застывшего Марти.

— Кажется, я вырубился, — сказал он негромко, потирая глаза рукой. — А ты, я смотрю, даром время не теряешь, — с ухмылкой кивнул он вниз.

— П-прости, я… — начал, было, оправдываться Марти, смутившись.

— Ой, завязывай уже извиняться по всякой ерунде, Мартин, — с улыбкой он перекатился на спину. Фил сладко потянулся, вытянув руки вверх и заметно напрягая пресс. Марти непроизвольно прикусил губу.

— Вот ведь… — чуть было не выматерился на него Марти, глядя с притворным осуждением. — Только не говори, что это ты сейчас _совершенно случайно_ меня провоцируешь. 

— Кто, я?! — Фил невинно хлопал глазами, поигрывая мышцами груди. Он довольно улыбался, наблюдая за реакцией молодого человека. — Что ж, в таком случае, наверно, мне лучше прикрыться, — добавил он игриво, потянувшись за краем покрывала.

— Эй-эй, куда! Ни в коем случае! — Марти резко потянулся в его сторону, остановив руку Фила на пол пути. Резинка, уже давно едва державшаяся на его волосах, окончательно соскользнула, высвобождая темные, слегка вьющиеся волосы. Они беспорядочно свисали по обе стороны его головы, в то время, как он нависал над своим партнером. Мартин прижал его своим телом, касаясь возбужденным членом его живота. Он бы обязательно смутился собственной несдержанности, но в данный момент распаленное провокацией Фила желание успешно подавляло любое смущение. Он легонько коснулся губами середины его груди. — Нельзя же прятать от мира такую красоту.

Марти говорил медленно, полушепотом, глядя на него глазами, полными нескрываемого вожделения. Фил внезапно ощутил, как мурашки пробегают по его рукам. Он всегда был падок на лесть, о чем прекрасно знал. Но сейчас дело было не только в этом. То, как Марти это говорил, его взгляд, каждое его движение: ничто не давало повода усомниться в искренности Мартина. Он действительно восхищался им, боготворил каждый сантиметр его тела, и, что главное, совершенно не пытался это скрыть. Это действовало на Фила, как наркотик. 

— Ты всегда знаешь, что я хочу услышать, — прошептал он, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, и шумно выдохнул. — Давай же, Мартин… покажи мне, как сильно я тебе нравлюсь, — тихо произнес Фил ему на ухо, рукой притянув его голову еще ближе к себе.

На секунду Марти так и застыл, едва касаясь ухом его щеки. Слышать подобное от _такого_ человека казалось чем-то сюрреалистичным. Он начал опасаться, как бы не наделать глупостей, за которые ему еще долго пришлось бы пинать самого себя вечерами. Марти отпрянул немного, с сомнением глядя в его глаза.

— Фил… могу я спросить кое-что? — неуверенно поинтересовался он. 

— Что угодно, — с мягкой улыбкой ответил Фил, будто не замечая некоторую неловкость. 

— Почему… почему ты согласился сделать это со мной? — немного осмелев, выдавил вопрос Мартин. — Ведь не только же из желания попробовать что-то новое?

— Хороший вопрос, на самом деле. Не думаю, что я сам до конца знаю ответ. Но ты уверен, что хочешь поговорить об этом именно _сейчас_?

— Нет, Фил… я уверен, что именно сейчас говорить — это последнее, чем я хочу с тобой заниматься, — без колебания ответил он, нежно целуя его в щеку, но затем снова приподнялся над ним на руках, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. — Но именно поэтому мне нужно знать это сейчас. Понимаешь, я не хочу случайно сделать что-то, о чем любой из нас будет потом жалеть.

— Понимаю, — спокойно ответил Фил, и задумался на пару секунд. — Что ж… Не знаю уж, как тебе это удалось, но каким-то образом ты безошибочно задеваешь все эрогенные зоны моего мозга. С того самого момента, когда я вышел из душа и поздоровался с тобой, перемазав пеной твою руку. 

— Правда? Я так волновался, что даже не заметил, — улыбнулся Марти, между делом покрывая поцелуями его грудь. — Что же это за эрогенные зоны, которые я чудесным образом задел?

— Для начала, тебе понравилось мое тело. Возможно, даже не многим меньше, чем оно нравится мне самому. И ты не пытался это скрыть, в отличие от многих. Я всегда за километр чувствовал фальшь, но в тебе за сегодня я еще ни разу не заметил неискренности. И, конечно же, твои очаровательные попытки флиртовать со мной даже при том, что ты заранее знал, что бьешь не в те ворота. 

— Как это, не в те?! — игриво возмутился Мартин, распрямляя спину и устроившись на его бедрах верхом поудобнее. — Ох, не в вашем положении сейчас про ворота рассуждать, мистер натурал!

— Да, признаю! Твоя настойчивость тоже сыграла не самую последнюю роль. Но, что важнее… ты не стал осуждать меня. В отличии от сам знаешь кого. Да и не только её. Ни за мой… далеко не идеальный характер, ни за сомнительный стиль жизни, ни даже за участие в том небольшом порно-фильме. Ты не поверишь, насколько редко я встречаю подобное отношение, — Фил прозвучал непривычно серьезно, но быстро исправился. — Ну и, да… как же я мог отказать первому известному мне лично поклоннику моего, гм, творчества? 

Марти слушал его, будто завороженный. Даже после того, как Фил перестал говорить, он еще несколько секунд смотрел на него, лишь слегка, почти рефлекторно улыбаясь. Фил уже, было, собирался поинтересоваться, устроил ли его такой ответ, как вдруг Марти внезапно подался вперед, ухватив его ладонями за обе щеки. Он принялся страстно целовать его, будто не в силах более себя сдерживать. 

Фил не растерялся, отвечая на поцелуй. Но вскоре он понял, что под таким напором со стороны партнера ему мало что оставалось, кроме как доверить большую часть работы ему. К его собственному удивлению, в данный момент эта идея казалась Филу на редкость притягательной. 

Мартин умело и энергично ласкал руками все его тело, отрываясь от его губ только чтобы уделить внимание другим его частям. Он страстно целовал его шею, заставляя Фила сжаться всем телом от наслаждения, издав невольный стон, когда он задел особенно чувствительный участок. Марти был гладко выбрит, но чувствительная кожа шеи Фила все равно ощущала непривычное покалывание. Могут остаться засосы, по привычке подумал он. Но в этот раз даже перспектива слегка подпортить свою драгоценную шкурку его не особо волновала. Фил поймал себя на мысли, что он начинает непроизвольно возбуждаться. В этот раз ему даже не пришлось сознательно прилагать для этого усилия. Мурашки предательски бегали по коже, и его уже изрядно потрясывало. Его член тоже начал оживать, вздрагивая и набухая, не дожидаясь команды хозяина. 

Марти вскоре перешел к его груди, покрывая её поцелуями. Он старался стимулировать соски, слегка покусывая и посасывая их. Опускаясь все ниже, он, не глядя, нащупал руки Фила и взял их в замок, разведя широко в стороны, но почти сразу отпустил. Тут он впервые с начала своего представления оторвался от Фила и перевел на него взгляд, тем временем опускаясь еще ниже. 

— Кажется, меня ждет мастер-класс? — попытался пошутить Фил, догадываясь, к чему идет дело. 

— Вряд ли у тебя будет много поводов применить эти знания на практике, но учиться никогда не поздно! — усмехнулся Марти в ответ, и без промедления взял в рот его порядком разбухший член, сходу заглотив его целиком. Его возбуждение начало стремительно нарастать. Фил почувствовал, как его член упирается в заднюю стенку глотки Мартина. Но тот не подавал никаких признаков дискомфорта, увлеченно работая языком. 

От интенсивности ощущений Фил непроизвольно схватился руками за края кровати, очень кстати оказавшиеся совсем рядом. Уж не заранее ли он это предусмотрел, мимолетно подумал Фил. Но основательно о чем-то размышлять в такие моменты он никогда не умел. 

Мартин интенсивно работал головой и губами в быстром темпе, скользя вдоль его ствола, энергично засасывая. Руки его тоже не лежали без дела, лаская все, до чего он мог дотянуться, но редко задерживаясь на одном месте дольше, чем на пару секунд. С его живота он перешел на пах, с силой сжимая лобок у основания члена, вскоре переместившись вниз к его мошонке, аккуратно поглаживая и массируя её, периодически несильно оттягивая кожу. По его лбу струился пот, но он не сбавлял темп. Член Фила в пике своей формы перестал целиком умещаться в его рот, еще сильнее распаляя желание Мартина.

Фил часто дышал, не в силах сдержать стоны. Не то, чтобы он когда-либо стеснялся подавать голос во время секса, вовсе нет. Но обычно он все же не терял контроль, и, когда надо, мог попридержать себя. Но сейчас? Нет, сейчас он не смог бы заткнуться даже под дулом пистолета. 

Сам того не осознавая, Фил схватился правой рукой за плечо Марти. Заметив это, он взял его руку своей и перенес себе на голову, предлагая Филу вернуть себе немного контроля над происходящим. Не в силах возражать, он зарылся пальцами обеих рук в его длинные волосы, слегка прижимая его затылок, и попытался задать ритм. Марти чутко следовал его руководству, почти безошибочно угадывая все его желания.

Филу удалось продержался дольше, чем он сам в начале ожидал. Но всему когда-то приходит конец. В какой-то момент он выпустил голову партнера из рук, вместо этого отведя их назад, со всей силой ухватившись за изголовье кровати. Он сжал зубы, но его голос все равно прорывался наружу. 

Марти перевел взгляд на его лицо, хотя и без того уже давно понимал, что он на пределе. Он бы никогда себе потом не простил, пропусти он сейчас это выражение на лице Фила. Он ненадолго замедлил ритм, но начал сосать еще интенсивнее, сжимая его член у основания одной рукой, в то время, как второй придерживал его яйца. И как только он вновь резко ускорился, Фил кончил с громким стоном, содрогнувшись всем телом. 

Фил все еще держался руками за изголовье, и лишь благодаря этому смог не согнуться пополам в сильнейшем оргазме. Его спина невольно выгнулась дугой, все мышцы сократились до предела. Аж в глазах потемнело от напряжения. Всего пара невыносимо бесконечных секунд, и наступило долгожданное расслабление. Но даже сейчас он чувствовал, как Мартин все еще продолжал сосать его член, будто выжимая из него все до последней капли.

— …Вау, — только и смог выдавить Фил, все еще пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Кровь пульсировала в его ушах, а сердце стучало так, будто он только что пробежал кросс. По телу растекалась волна наслаждения, лишая его последних остатков сил.

Наконец, оторвавшийся от его промежности Мартин с довольной улыбкой подполз ближе к его лицу, облизывая свои покрасневшие губы. Он тут же крепко поцеловал партнера, устроившись почти сверху, лишь слегка соскользнув в бок. Временно обессиленный Фил смог лишь закинуть руки ему за спину, притянув к себе еще ближе. Однако даже сейчас он не мог не заметить пульсирующий стояк, теперь упиравшийся ему в бедро. Было очевидно, что для Марти это еще далеко не конец. 

— Эй, Мартин… — все еще слегка дрожащим голосом обратился к нему Фил, когда тот, наконец, оторвался от его губ. — Я тут подумал… я бы хотел еще кое-что попробовать сегодня. Хочешь взять меня сейчас? — озорно улыбаясь, негромко произнес он, с любопытством наблюдая за стремительно расширяющимися глазами Мартина.

**Author's Note:**

> Фидбэк очень желателен! Ориджи выкладывать еще не доводилось, тем более настолько рейтинговые. Не знаю, будет ли кому интересно. Так что лайкните, если понравится) И комментируйте по возможности. Критики не боюсь совершенно, даже наоборот.


End file.
